Hope From The Past
by yamibaka7
Summary: As the future of the world is in danger can a hope from the distant past step forward and manage to save the world
1. The Beginning

Hi guys, if you are reading this it means you have taken the time to give this story a try. Now i must warn you this is my first story so i don't know how good it will be and i am not the best writer in the world.

Also please remember that I am doing this just as a little hobby so i have no idea when or if this will get any updates.

Another thing is that this will be different than the storyline of Fairy Tail although it will of course have its similarities, just don't jump down my throat if a few things are changed e.g. characters age, appearance, types of magic etc.

Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope you enjoy it.

 **The Beginning**

Year; X363

Location; Mildian Magic Academy, Fiore

Mildian Magic Academy was the place to study magic. Many famous and well-respected mages had come through its doors. But that was in the past now as an incident had caused all of its professors and students to be killed in a single instant, as such people were afraid that whatever had happened here would happen to them if they were to step one foot inside the building again. And so the large hallways once bustling with life lay silent, the great libraries that contain countless book on magic were left unread. But on this night it wasn't it's famous reputation or respected history that was of interest.

In the middle of the night with the moon obscured from sight by large storm clouds that unleashed a torrent of rain stood two people opposite each other. The rain soaking them to the bone through their clothes as it offered little protection from the onslaught.

"My dearest sister, surely something else can be done?". Spoke a voice in desperation so quietly that it was nearly drowned out by the sound of rain hitting the roof tops of nearby buildings.

"I have considered all other options brother. This is the only possible chance we have for victory". Quickly replied the woman. Her words spoken with certainty, showing that she truly believed what she was saying.

"I don't want victory sister!" Shouted a voice in response to her words,"All i want is for things to return how they used to be, before everything was taken from us, before we were cursed to be the way we are today!. I know what has been happening I am not ignorant to it, but that does not mean that this is the only path before us! And what of the children you intend to use for this plan, would you not allow them to have a say in this, it is their lives that will be affected the most after all!".

"The children are too young to understand what is going to happen, but they are essential to this plan, they must be a part of it whether we like it or not". The woman responded calmly and still with the same certainty as before.

"They are too young to understand, but not too young to die for this insane plan you and the others have thought up. You always spoke how children should never have to grow up the way we did, to do the things we did and yet you insist on doing this. Have you turned your back on your very principles just for the sake of victory! Well, have you!". Shouted a voice in increasing anger as the conversation went on.

"Those very principles are part of the reason we are the way we are today, if we had been willing to forgo them years ago things such as this plan would not be necessary, but we were so dead set on losing nothing, on giving nothing up that it has forced us down this dark path". Hastily replied the woman. "That is why i ask you to help with this, so we may fix some of what we have caused".

"No, I will not help with this sister cause it will fix nothing, all it will bring is more meaningless death of children who have had their choices taken from them". Stated the man.

"Very well then brother, we shall do this without your assistance. This plan will come to fruition either way". Responded the woman as she turned around to walk away. "I shall see you soon my beloved brother, until then be careful, these are dangerous times we live in, it would sadden me greatly if you were to die once more". And with that said the woman disappeared, as if she had never been there in the first place, leaving the man to stand in the rain alone.

The man sighed before looking up into the sky."When did things become like this? What did we do to deserve this? What should I do? It may be childish, but… i just want things to be like they were before".

Year; X777

Location; Fiore Woodlands, Fiore

The Woodlands of Fiore were large in scale;trees reaching as high as 100 feet, numerous rivers and streams running through them, the wildlife ranging from field mice to forest wyverns. It was truly a sight to see. It was in this location that we find a small man walking down a forest path. At first sight this man would seem as nothing special except his small stature and strange style of dress, his clothing consisting of a white T-shirt with an emblem embroidered on the front of what seemed to be a creature with a tail, an orange jacket with blue cuffs worn over the shirt, a pair of orange shorts and a pair of shoes with the ends pointing upwards. Now this wouldn't seem very strange if the man had not decided to wear an orange and blue striped jester's hat on his head. The man's physical appearance was that of a short old man with a moustache, white hair and a kind smile adorning his face.

This man was Makarov Dreyar, the Third Master of the Fairy Tail guild and Wizard Saint. He had just finished a meeting in Era with the magic council who had just spent 5 hours grilling him over the destructive tendencies of his guild members. After finally getting out of the meeting Makarov decided that he would walk back to his guild instead of taking the train straight to Magnolia, after all it had been far too long since he had an opportunity to enjoy such peace and quiet. Now don't get him wrong he loved the guild and its members with all his heart, but sometimes it was nice to get away from all the stress of being guild master and the constant brawls that seemed to erupt spontaneously, destroying guild property at the same time, which he would then have to fork out even more cash for new tables and chairs only for it all to be destroyed again within a few days anyway.

"I swear those council members need to try and relax a bit, it must get tiring for them to always be up my arse about property damage i know it is for me". Makarov muttered softly while looking through the forest trees.

As he slowly walked down the pathway he spotted something at the corner of his eye."Hmm… What's that?".He asked himself as he moved to take a better look. As he moved past the trees and stepped over a fallen log he saw what it was he had spotted. It was a boy with pink/salmon hair that had black stripes running through it. The boy was leaning against tree and appeared to be fast asleep.

Makarov who now stood only a few feet away gave the boy a quick look over, he was about average height for a child of his apparent age and was wearing a red shirt with a yellow sash tied around the bottom half, yellow shorts and an ordinary pair of shoes. At first glance the boy appeared to just be a child from a nearby village that had come into the forest and fell asleep, but something told Makarov that there was something different about this boy. As Makarov took a closer look he began to sense something," _This boy, his magical power is insane for a child, i've never seen anything like it before"._ Deciding that this was worth investigating further he started to gently shake the boy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up so that they could talk.

His efforts were fruitful as the boy started to wake from his slumber slowly opening his eyes.

"Huh, who are you?". The boy muttered out as he was starting to wake.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar my boy, I found you asleep in this forest as i was walking by. You should be more careful where you fall asleep as wyverns are known to roam this forest" replied Makarov with a soft and caring smile on his face." What's your name young man?".

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and i knew about the wyverns already i just wasn't that concerned about them". This was how the now known Natsu replied to his question.

"Well it's nice to meet you Natsu, but tell me why were you not concerned about the wyverns if you already know they were here?". Question Makarov.

"That because i don't have anything to fear from them as I can easily take care of them". Answered Natsu.

"You can easily take care of them?". Said Makarov."In that case i take it you are a mage? It's the only way i can see it being possible for you to be able to beat them, but even so for your age that is very impressive, I don't know of any children that could be capable of doing that".

"Yes, I'm a mage. And the reason most children can't do it is because they aren't as strong as i am". Replied Natsu.

"I see, well you do appear to have a lot of magical power for your age that is easy to see, but i wonder what magic it is that you use exactly". Asked Makarov

"I'll tell you if you tell me what magic you use". Cheekily replied Natsu.

"You can sense my magic?".Replied a surprised Makarov.

Although sensing magic was something that everyone could do most don't unlock the ability to do so with accurately until they were at least late teens, the fact this boy could do so already and he didn't look like he was even in his middle teens yet was shocking to say the least.

"I can" Responded Natsu. "So are you going to tell me what magic it is that you use?". Questioned Natsu.

"Oh of course"Said Makarov, still surprised that Natsu could sense such a thing."I use both Light and Titan magic although I also dabble in a few others on occasion. Will you tell me yours now?".

"I use the same type as you, Light magic" Answered Natsu.

"Light magic? That a rare form of magic to use and one i wasn't expecting you to say. Tell me did you learn this from your parents?". Said Makarov

"No, I don't have any parents as they died when i was young." Natsu stated.

"No parents huh, well I'm sorry to hear that but in that case i have a proposition to ask you Natsu". Replied Makarov with an apologetic tone to his voice, he truly did feel sorry for those who lost their parents at such a young age.

"There's no need to apologise Makarov, after all you wasn't the one who took them from me. And what's this proposition?". Replied Natsu in a slightly cheerful tone as if thankful that Makarov had at least shown that he cared about his loss.

"Well Natsu, I happen to be the master of a magic guild in Magnolia and i was wondering if you wanted to join." Question Makarov.

"A magic guild? What would i gain by joining?". Natsu asked, although from his expression Makarov could tell he was quite interested already.

"A guild is a place for people to come together to find work and companionship, to grow stronger and gain better understanding of not only each other but the world in general". Replied Makarov, a bright smile now adorning his face as he spoke with pride.

"Companionship and understanding huh?". Muttered Natsu, as he thought it over in his head."Ok then Makarov I'm interested take me to this guild".

"Excellent my boy, come if we hurry we can be there before days end". Makarov stated excitedly at the thought of a new member joining.

"Okay, just let me grab my bag" Responded Natsu as he stood and bent over to pick a bag off the floor.

As Makarov looked at the bag he spotted something poking out the top. It appeared to be a hilt of a sword. It had blue wrappings in a diamond pattern around the handle and had a green ribbon tied around the end. It tsuba was shaped liked a diamond with rounded ends. Its sheath was a navy blue colour with silver adornments along its length and another green ribbon tied about a quarter down its length.

"A sword?". Questioned Makarov

"Huh? Oh yeah it was a gift from a member of my family years ago. It's my most prized possession, also it's useful to have for close combat. I mean i don't wanna be caught with my pants down by being stupid and not be prepared for a situation where using magic isn't always the best idea". Replied Natsu as he gazed at his sword with pride.

"Well it's good to see you're being smart and thinking ahead". Makarov responded." Anyway let's be on our way now it's not too far left to go".

"Okay. By the way, you didn't say what your guild was called". Stated Natsu.

"I didn't did I". Makarov replied before an even larger smile spread across his face."It's name is Fairy Tail".

 **A/N**

Hi guys, if you are reading this it means you have managed to get through the first chapter of "Hope From The Past", thank you very much for that.

Now a few things, first is what do you think of the name? I had a bit of trouble thinking of one before i came up with this which i think is pretty decent, but let me know what you guys think. Second Natsu's magic, i know i will probs get a ton of hate about it but i decided to go with Light Magic because it's something a little different but don't worry the Dragon Slayer magic will make an appearance at some point.

Third this URL is the image of the katana i was trying to describe, not to sure how i did but you can use this to see what i mean. . /search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1401&bih=933&q=anime+katana&oq=anime+katana&gs_l=img.3..0l10.1023.2350.0.2...0...1ac.1. ..0.12. 9o#imgrc=3VuoVa3F0MwJBM:

Now if you could let me know what you think it would be greatly appreciated, and in the future i will try to make them longer but i felt this was a good place to finish off for a first chapter.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you later.


	2. A Place To Call Home?

**A Place To Call Home?**

Year; X777

Location: Magnolia, Fiore

Magnolia was a fairly large town in the kingdom of Fiore, it had once been nothing more than a small village that most people would ignore or just move through whilst on their way someplace else, it hadn't had anything special back then and even the local guild was considered more like bandits than actual mages. But that was one hundred years ago and much has changed since then. Now it was a hub of social interaction and a highly sought out location for businesses to start up. This was mainly because one hundred years ago the old bandit-like mage guild was successfully kicked out of Magnolia and replaced with a new guild. The new guild brought much needed safety and business at a time where there was little of both. With the new guild members more than willing to spend their hard earned money in local business establishments it gave Magnolia an opportunity and the resources necessary to expand. With it's expandment more business arrived and more people moved to live there, before anyone realised Magnolia had gone from a little known village to one of the largest towns in the country.

Even though Magnolia had changed a lot over the past century, many features from it's past can still be seen. Some businesses handed down from family member to family member could still be found and proudly displayed the fact that they have been here since the beginning of the revolution that changed Magnolia. These places were mostly in and around the town centre, what would have once been the only street in the village. The other thing that still remained from the old days was the most popular public attraction and easily the most recognisable.

Kardia Cathedral with its gothic design, tall spires and stained glass windows it was truly a beautiful addition to the already visually vibrant and diverse locations in Magnolia. It was not far from here that we find two people walking down one of the many streets.

The first of the two was easily recognisable to the town's residents having lived there his entire life and a well-known member of the local guild. The second that stood by his side the town's people had never seen before but despite this the people waved towards the two of them and shouted happy greetings as they walked past.

"Good morning Master Makarov" Shouted a nearby vendor, happily waving his hand towards the aged man.

"Good morning" Responded Makarov with equal vigour.

As this was happening Natsu was scanning the street, trying to take in everything. It appeared this street was one of the business centre's with people hurriedly moving from shop window to shop window, children cheering in glee as their parents bought them the newest toy or adults sitting down for a well earned drink.

"So, what do you think of Magnolia?"Questioned Makarov as he turned to look at the boy standing next to him.

"It's definitely a busy place"Replied Natsu, his attention remaining on the various stores that lined the street.

"Yes well, Magnolia is fortunate to have some of the best shops in the country so many people come here to have a look and see the sights while they're at it" Responded Makarov whilst moving to look forward down the street as they started to approach a large building in the distance." If you look forward Natsu you will be able to see the guild from here."

In response to Makarov's words Natsu moved his head to look forward. As Makarov had stated they were quickly approaching a large building. This was Fairy Tail's Guild hall, it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The building looked aged to a degree, which wasn't surprising since it had been built well over one hundred years ago but it appeared to have been well looked after.

"This is Fairy Tail's guild hall" Stated Makarov. "Built over one hundred years ago by the four founding members of Fairy Tail, those being the First Master Mavis Vermillion, Precht Gaebolg, Warrod Sequen and Yuri Dreyar".

"Dreyar? Isn't that your last name?" Question Natsu.

"It is. Yuri Dreyar is my father"Replied Makarov.

"Wow!" Responded Natsu with a look of surprise on his face. Makarov took this as a look of shock over the fact he came from a family with such a connection to the guild with a big smile, after all he himself was quite proud of this little fact." I knew you was old but shit you're totally ancient if your father was a founding member which was over a hundred years ago". And with that comment the smile on Makarov's face quickly disappeared.

"I am not old you little brat!" Hastily replied Makarov in an angry tone." I'm still in my youth and the ladies adore me".

"They adore you because you're so small they mistake you for a cuddly teddy bear" Quipped Natsu in return."As soon as they get a look at your face though they drop kick you into the nearest bin".

"Why you little!" said Makarov before quickly taking a deep breath and calming down. "Let's go inside you annoying bugger".

As they approached the door shouting sounds could be heard coming from inside. "Brace yourself my boy" Stated Makarov."It sounds like they're going at it again".

"Going at what". Question Natsu. Although that question quickly died once Makarov had pushed open the door and he got a look inside.

As soon as Makarov had opened the door Natsu had to quickly duck to avoid getting smacked in the face by what appeared to be a flying person, who then continued to bounce down the path he had just walked up.

"Well, what do ya think?" Ask Makarov as Natsu stood to get a better look at what was happening.

In short it was chaos inside. People getting sent flying across the hall as they punched each other in the face, tables and chairs sent shooting into the air as people tried to hit each other with them, mugs of beer thrown at people with such ferocity that it looked like someone would die on impact with one of them.

This was Natsu's first experience with Fairy Tail, it's legendary guild brawls.

"Errrr…. It's interesting" Natsu responded, struggling to think of any better words to describe the ensuing shit storm in front of him.

"You get used to it after a while so i wouldn't worry about it my boy" Stated Makarov. Although this caused Natsu to think. " _Get used to it? I'm not sure what concerns me more, the fact this happens often or the fact i could get used to this"._

After watching for a few minutes, and having to dodge a few projectiles in the processes Makarov finally had enough and decided to stop it. Using his Titan Magic he grew to twenty feet tall before shouting, "That's enough you little bastards!".

Immediately all fighting that had been going on stopped as they all as one turned their heads to look at the Master in his increased size.

"Master your back!" Shouted the entire guild.

"Yes I'm back"Replied Makarov having now returned to his original size." Now stop fighting, can't you see we have someone here".

It was only now that Makarov had said something that they noticed the boy standing next to him." Who's the kid Master?" Questioned one of the guild members.

"This is Natsu, he's going to be becoming a member".Answered Makarov whilst gesturing to the boy."So i expect you to make him feel welcome and to help him out with anything he may need".

"A new member!" Shouted another member." Bring out the Beer it's time to celebrate!".

Instantly after this was said the guild erupted into a roar of approval. Beer begun to freely flow from the taps as members came over to introduce themselves to Natsu and welcome him to Fairy Tail with others avidly conversing with each other, cracking jokes and letting out loud laughs of approval.

This continued on for several hours without stop. "So my boy"Asked Makarov. As they had eventually managed to move over towards the bar to take a seat."What do you think? Think this is a place where you're gonna fit in?".

"Yeah, everyone here is really nice and i feel like I'm gonna get on well with them"Replied Natsu.

"Excellent, in that case where do you want your Guild Mark?"Responded Makarov as he picked up a magic stamp used for the Guild Mark.

"Right arm please".Asked Natsu."Also could i have it in red with a black outline?".

"Sure thing that's no problem".Stated Makarov as he pressed the magic stamp against his arm.

As this was happening a girl around the same age as Natsu was walking up behind them."Excuse me". She said. This causing Natsu to turn around to take a look.

He saw a girl around his age with long red hair tied in a braid with two longer pieces framing her face. She was wearing what appeared to be an armoured chestplate made for a child, underneath she wore a long sleeved white blouse that had a red ribbon tied around the collar, a white skirt with blue leggings on underneath and a pair of brown shoes. The final thing Natsu took notice of was the small sword attached to her waist.

After seeing this girl Natsu's eyes widened slightly as a vision flashed across his mind.

 _Vision_

 _Year;X357_

 _Location; Dragon Civil War Battlefield, Fiore_

 _It was a cold day on one of the many open fields in the country of Fiore. The sight of an open field would be nothing special if not for what had recently occurred here. As the Dragon Civil War raged on anywhere and everywhere could quickly become a battlefield, this was one such place. The lifeless bodies of both humans and dragons lay scattered around all with ghastly injuries. All the Dragons had numerous wounds varying from long lacerations across their entire lengths to horrid burns that covered their scales. Each corpse a testament to the amount of damage that was required to kill a single dragon. And the humans corpses weren't much better, the only difference between the two being the amount of them. The human corpses easily outnumbered those of the dragons and once again had wounds of various degrees. Whether it be their entire skin burned and melted away to the bone or the missing limbs strewn around the field. Some had even been bitten in half, their intestines left to hang from their mangled body as a look of shock and incomprehensible pain shot across their ghostly visage. Five Dragon corpses laid in this field, while over two hundred Human corpses were left in pieces for the crows to feast upon._

 _It was here that we find a man sitting upon a somehow undamaged boulder, how it had survived without a scratch he didn't know, but it served as a good spot to sit at for now as his tired gaze looked over the once beautiful scenery._

 _As he sat there he could hear the footsteps of someone approaching from behind. "This isn't the place for sightseeing anymore, so it would be best if you went another way".The man stated in a tired voice, the events of the day catching up to him._

" _I am not here to sightsee"Replied a distinctly female voice."I came to see if there was anything i could do. But it would appear I am too late to do anything but offer prayers for the brave fallen"._

" _The fallen don't want your prayers lady".Scoffed the man." The only thing they would want now is to not have died in the first place"._

" _Perhaps so. But it is the least I can do, too let them know that they aren't forgotten and that their sacrifice was not in vain".Stated the woman._

 _This response had caught the man's attention, so he turned to face the woman he had been speaking with. "And who are you for them to care about your words?"Questioned the man. As he finally got a look at her face. The thing that stood out about her the most was her braided red hair and the sorrowful feelings her eyes portrayed._

" _My name is Irene"._

"Hello?""Hello?" Asked the girl in front of Natsu as he continued to stare at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Oh urr….Hello". Natsu responded after managing to regain his composure.

"Are you ok? You kinda spaced out for a few moments there and gained this strange look in your eyes." Questioned the girl concern written across her face.

"Oh did I? Sorry about that".Natsu tried to play off that he hadn't noticed it at all." Anyway I'm fine but thank you for asking".

"That's ok".Replied the girl."Anyway I came over introduce myself. My Name is Erza Scarlet nice to meet you". As she held her hand out to shake his.

"Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel it's nice to meet you too".Responded Natsu as he shook the girl's hand in greeting.

"So, what made you decide to join Fairy Tail Natsu?".Questioned Erza.

"I was found by Makarov in a nearby forest as he was coming back from a meeting with the magic council and he asked if I was interested in joining a guild".Answered Natsu."When i asked him what I had to gain from it he said that I could gain companionship here among other things. Which feels quite nice since i have been going around by myself for quite a long time now. What about you? Why did you join?".

"Me? I knew someone who used to be a member here. When i unlocked my magic i thought it would be a good idea if i went somewhere that i could get help in controlling it, and since i had heard a lot of good things about this place i decided this would be the best place to go". Replied the girl as a small smile spread across her face. And yet as Natsu looked into her eyes he could see a great sorrow inside them.

Just as they were about to continue the conversation a voice cut across. "Oh Erza, how are you it's good to see your getting along well with Natsu". A slightly mumbled voice of Makarov came across as the alcohol he had been drinking was beginning to take affect.

"I'm good Master, thank you for asking. How was your Council meeting?".Asked Erza.

"Urr.. don't remind me, it's a nightmare every time. They seriously need get that stick taken out their arse."Muttered Makarov as he tried not to remember the hounding he received."I suppose i better talk to everyone about it". He stated as he stood up on the bar.

"Alright listen up everyone".Makarov shouted as everyone turned to look at him."I just got back from the Magic Council after a five hour grilling from them. Can you believe it five hours! I mean i could understand if they wanted to spend five hours talking about beautiful ladies but no! They were taking a shit on me for five hours about property damage". Makarov commented as a perverse giggle left his mouth.

"Master Behave".Reprimanded Erza.

"Right anyway. You guys are always getting me in trouble with the Council it's ridiculous!"Makarov stated angrily."But you know what! Fuck em! Don't let the Council tie you down with rules and regulations but instead continue to do what you believe it right! Because that's the Fairy Tail way!"Makarov cheered loudly as he head his hand in the air with their signature symbol.

The rest of the guild cheered loudly in approval for their Master's words and the party grew even wilder. As Natsu stood there a large smile adorning his face. This was his first day at Fairy Tail.

Could this finally be A Place To Call Home?

 _Sometimes I look back at those days, and wonder if i made the right choice. Although i always knew it was going to end up this way, Was this the only path to take? Because of my selfishness i have dragged them into something that they needn't have any part in._

 _I'm sorry, so sorry...please forgive me._

 **A/N**

And boom that's the second chapter of "Hope From The Past" completed I hope you enjoyed it. I know i said i would try to make the chapters longer but i honestly couldn't think he any way to make this longer without dragging it out with unnecessary details.

But please let me know what you think and I will try to make the third chapter soon. Bye Bye


	3. An Unhealthy Obsession?

**An Unhealthy Obsession?**

 _Year;x783_

 _Location;Solitudinem,Desierto_

 _Solitudinem, this word was taken from an ancient language that was used by the nomadic tribes that once wandered this land. The word itself sounds very similar to the modern word "solitude", meaning "The State Of Being Alone". That described this place perfectly. There was nothing here,nothing at all, only the ruins of once great civilisations and skeletal remains of those that had wandered into this lands sandy embrace unprepared. It was easy to get lost here, seeing as everything looked the same, and once you were lost you were almost certain to die. For you see this land was a desert that stretched for hundreds of miles in all directions. As a matter of fact this desert was actually a country called Desierto._

 _Very few people lived in Desierto. This was because of the difficulty and hardships of just managing to survive here, let alone the effort that would be required to achieve anything else. And yet in the middle of absolute nowhere we find a man sitting underneath the starry night sky. Sitting on the remains of a rotten tree log and a small camp fire slowly flickering away in front of him in order to hold of the nights chilling cold._

 _Now this may seem strange to some people. "It's a desert, why would it be cold?". And yes you would be right, desert's aren't usually cold, they are in fact some of the hottest places on the planet with temperatures sometimes reaching over a sweltering fifty degrees celsius during the day. But during the night when the sun has fallen temperatures plummet rapidly. Seeing as desert's are empty wastelands for the most part there is nothing around to hold the heat from the day into the night, and as such it regularly gets as cold as negative eighteen degrees celsius. That's cold no matter where you come from._

 _Back to the man however. Very little of his actual body could be seen as he was wearing a hooded cloak that went all the way down to his ankles. What could be seen was a small small tuft of hair poking out of the cloak. His hair was black with stripes of dark red running through it in numerous places, giving the effect that it had been stained in blood and he had not been bothered to get it washed out._

" _What am I doing here?".Muttered the man as he gazed into the flickering flames."There is nothing here and I knew that before I even bothered setting off into this dust bowl"._

" _Perhaps Erza,Makarov and the others were right, I am too obsessed with all this stuff".Admitted the man._

Year;X777

Location;Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia, Fiore

It had been several weeks now since Natsu had joined Fairy Tail and he had been fitting in well. He had met most of the other members by now except for one which people referred to as "The Old Man", although it was said that the Old Man would come and go like a storm. He would be there one moment and then gone for another few months.

During this time Natsu had become friends with a few of the guild's members, many of them being around his own age. The first was of course Erza, whom he spent the most time with out of all of the guild's members. After that he had met Erza's "rival" Mirajane. The fights between the two of them he found both entertaining and annoying as he was often dragged into the middle of them. Alongside Mirajane he had met her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. Elfman was a kind boy who seemed to try and avoid any sort of fighting, and Lisanna was a cheerful girl who always had a smile on her face no matter what was going on.

Natsu had also met Gray. A boy around the same age as him if not a bit younger that had a strange habit of being able to remove his clothes instantly and without noticing until someone pointed the fact out to him, in which he would then run around trying to find them. Natsu's relationship with Gray was a bit strange. Natsu himself wasn't quite sure how it had happened but Gray would always try to fight Natsu in an attempt to prove he was stronger. This always ended with Natsu's quick and decisive victory much to the surprise of the other guild members aside from Makarov as Gray was seen as being one of the strongest younger members, although the shock had worn off after the first dozen times and now they just expect to see Gray flying across the guild every time he tries to fight now.

Natsu also met Cana. Out of all the members around his age she had been there the longest and could often be seen playing with her cards, trying to tell someone their fortune. Natsu had also met Levy, a girl with blue coloured hair that was almost always seen with a book nearby. Laxus, Makarov grandson had popped into the guild one day after returning from a mission. Natsu wasn't quite sure what to think about Laxus as he seemed to dismiss people quickly and seemed to not care for any of the guild's members, but when Natsu looked into his eyes he could tell that it wasn't the case but rather something else that caused him to act the way he did.

At first Natsu didn't have any place to stay, so Makarov whom he now referred to as Master, had allowed him to sleep in the guild's infirmary until he had completed enough missions to get himself a small place, which he had promptly done. Much to the surprise of many of the guild's members as he hadn't asked for any assistance on his missions, he just got on and done them.

The house he had purchased wasn't anything special. Just a two story building with several bedrooms/bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and dining room. It was located on the outskirts of Magnolia. When asked why he bought a place so far away Natsu had responded by saying,"Sometimes I like being left alone". After that they let him be on the subject, understanding that everyone needed some personal place.

Over the last several weeks the guild had started to notice something about Natsu. Despite his incredible Magical Power and advanced abilities for his age, he never went out of his way to show them off or brag about them. The few times people had seen his Magic and complimented him on it he just waved them off as if it was nothing special, but it was easy for everyone to see he was easily the strongest in his age group despite what some people, mainly Gray, would say.

The other thing people had noticed was that Natsu had somewhat of an unhealthy habit. Now it wasn't something as mundane as eating large quantities of food all the time or constantly starting fights with others. No, Natsu had a strange habit of walking into the guild's library and then not being seen for days, before walking out as if nothing had happened. When people asked what it was he had been doing he would simply give them a deadpan look and say,"It's a library, what do you think i was doing in there", before walking off as if nothing was wrong.

Today was one such day, were Natsu had wandered into the guild's library and no one would seem him again. But this time Makarov had decided to see what it was he was reading.

"Ah Natsu, I thought i would find you in here".Said Makarov as he looked at Natsu who had several books laid out on the table in front of him.

"Oh Master,"Replied Natsu."Is there something i could help you with?".Asked Natsu, without even bothering to take his eyes off the page he was reading.

"I was just interested in what it was you were doing my boy". Said Makarov, as he moved to get a better look at what Natsu was reading."Legendary Magic? What would you be looking at that for?"

"It's something that interests me Master".Responded Natsu."Actually you might be able to help me with something Master".

"Oh, and what could that be?".Questioned Makarov.

"Well it says here that Fairy Tail is renowned for three Legendary Spells; Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere".Stated Natsu as he turned to look at Makarov.

"Yes that is correct".Replied Makarov."They were created by the First Master Mavis Vermillion over one hundred years ago".

"Right it just that, in this book it states that there are three Legendary Fairy spells".Said Natsu."It's just I heard that there was Four not Three Fairy Spell, so i was wondering why it doesn't list the last spell".

As soon as those words left Natsu's mouth Makarov stood more upright and his eyes widened in shock before he quickly returned to his previous stance.

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed Natsu. There are only Three Legendary Fairy Spells. Fairy Law the magic that only affects those the caster views as their enemy. Fairy Glitter the magic that denies the existence of nearby foes. And Fairy Sphere an absolute defence magic that protects the caster from any evil. There is no Fourth Fairy Spell". Stated Makarov with a firm voice.

"And I'm not sure you should be looking into such a thing Natsu, what other books do you have here?".Said Makarov as he quickly moved to have a look at the other books."Amaterasu Formulas, Divine Authority Magic Seals Art, Yakumo Eighteen War Gods Magic!?How did you get access to these Natsu they were locked away in a section of the library only those with my permission could enter and even then I don't think I would allow access to these books!".

"I didn't know it was a restricted section, so when i tried to get in but couldn't i just assumed the door had jammed and i broke it down".Replied Natsu, while not quite understanding what the problem was.

"Natsu, you are not to look at these books again do you understand". Stated Makarov as he quickly picked the books up from the table and started to move away from Natsu to place them somewhere he couldn't find them.

"What!?".Exclaimed Natsu."What do you mean i can't look at them?I'm doing nothing wrong".

"These books are dangerous Natsu and someone your age shouldn't be looking at them".

"That's horseshit and you know it Master."Hastily replied Natsu."You're always the first one to say that magic is something that needs to be studied, to be why are you trying to prevent me from doing so".

"I'm not preventing you from studying magic Natsu".Argued Makarov."There are plenty of other magics you can learn about-"."But I'm not interested in those types of magic Master".Natsu stated as he cut across what Makarov was saying.

"Enough Natsu!".Shouted Makarov as he quickly turned around with a angry look on his face."I will hear no more of this. This material is something that i would only consider allowing a S-Class mage to look at and even then i would be reluctant to allow so. Now i suggest you go outside and spend some time with your fellow guildmates or go on a mission because I am not going to repeat myself again".

Silence reigned in the library for a few moments as both parties continued to stare at each other with an unflinching gaze. Eventually Natsu got up and walked out of the library slamming the door as he went in frustration.

Makarov sighed to himself softly as he looked at the door Natsu had just left through.

"Why must you have such an interest in these things Natsu?And how could you know about the fourth spell?". He asked himself. " I hope this isn't a sign for future troubles".

As Natsu slammed the library door shut, it caught the attention of the members sitting in the hall, all wondering what had happened to get the normally calm boy into such an angered state.

"Got something to say have you!".Shouted Natsu, as he subconsciously flared his Magical Power, causing them all to look away in fear of getting a beam of light shot at their heads.

Natsu swiftly moved over to sit at a table in the corner of the hall, an angry visage still plastered to his face. From the corner of his eye he could see Erza moving over to talk to him. No doubt trying to find out what had gotten him so worked up.

"Natsu what's wrong?".Asked Erza a look of concern written on her face.

"It's nothing don't worry about it".Hastily replied Natsu.

"Natsu please don't lie to me".Said Erza."Something has clearly gotten you annoyed so what is it?".

Natsu gazed at her for a few moments before he sighed and decided to tell her what was wrong.

"The Master came into the library to see what I was reading".Said Natsu."The instant he saw what it was he took the books away saying that he didn't want me reading such things and then forbid me from touching them again when I tried to argue the point".

"What could you have been reading that would cause him to react in such a manner?".Questioned Erza, not quite understanding why Makarov had done so.

"Just a couple books on Legendary Magic, Amaterasu Formulas, Divine Authority Magic Seals and Yakumo Eighteen War Gods Magic".Stated Natsu, still not happy about what Makarov had done.

"I don't understand, why would he take the books away if it was just about some types of Magic". Asked Erza, still not understanding why they were taken away from him.

"That's because you don't know anything about those Magic Styles". A voice cut across.

Natsu and Erza both turned to see who had spoken and saw that it was Macao.

"Those types of Magic are extremely powerful and equally as dangerous".Warned Macao."One wrong move in learning them and you could end up dead".

"They're that dangerous?". Questioned Erza.

"Yeah they are".Replied Macao in a serious tone."I have known a couple of people who tried to learn some of them when unprepared and ended up blowing off their arms".

"Why would you try to learn such a thing!".Asked Erza, as she quickly turned to face Natsu. A look of shock written across her face at the thought of him trying to learn something that could cause such harm.

"Because it's something I'm interested in".Replied Natsu, still not bothered by how dangerous the styles he was trying to learn were.

"But you're already powerful enough Natsu".Responded Erza." You can easily beat anyone in our age group with just your Light Magic let alone when you use your sword, so why do you want to learn even more Magic?".

"You can never have too many magic styles Erza".Natsu retorted." Having multiple styles will allow me to be more prepared, especially against those that have magic that can counteract mine".

"Counteract?What do you mean?".Question Erza, who now had a confused expression.

"What I mean Erza, is that some magic is more effective against magic of the opposite nature".Explained Natsu."For Example Fire and Ice Magic Styles are opposites of each other, meaning that they can be used to nullify each other. This happens with most Elemental Magic Styles; Fire and Ice, Wind and Lightning, Earth and Water, Light and Dark a mainly Light Magic user my own abilities could potentially be negated by a Darkness Magic user of equal power and skill. That's why it is important to have more than one Magic Style".

"I see".Said Erza, who now had an understanding look on her face."But that still doesn't mean you have to go for magic that dangerous".

Natsu sighed before saying,"Erza can we just drop this now?I'm already annoyed over it enough as it is, if I continue to talk to you about it I'm just going to get even more annoyed".

"Fine, I guess".Stated a reluctant Erza, who was still slightly concerned but was willing to let it now atleast.

Unfortunately someone did get the message and tried to get under Natsu's skin by commenting on the situation.

"Ha, did poor Natsu get upset when his books were taken away". Commented Gray as he walked over to mock Natsu."How pathetic, it's just a couple books get over it pinky".

Natsu, who had no interest in arguing with Gray simply stood up to walk away.

"Hey where do you think you're going pinky?Shouted Gray, earning the attention of the rest of the guild in the process as they all turned to look.

Natsu who just continued to ignore him and not let his words get to him kept walking towards the guild door so he could leave. But Gray who wasn't very happy with being ignored ran in front of Natsu in an attempt to stop him.

"I don't like being ignored ya know". Stated Gray, as he stood in front of Natsu.

"Move Gray.I have no interest in talking to you".

"Yeah well what are ya gonna do if I don't huh?".Replied Gray.

"Then I'll make you move".Stated Natsu, as a hint of anger made it's way into his voice.

When Natsu said this the rest of the guild became a bit worried. While they had seen Natsu get annoyed a few times before, mostly when he had been dragged into Erza's and Mira's fights, he had never threatened to hurt someone before.

"I'd like to see you try!".Replied Gray as he moved into the stance he used for his magic.

But before he could even make a single move Natsu had already lifted his hand in front of him, a hard glare across his visage as he released a large stream of Light Magic towards Gray.

The burst of magic was about a metre wide in diameter and moved at high speed, before crashing into Gray, sending both him and the surrounding tables and chairs through the nearest wall and into the streets outside, before continuing down the street before exploding in the nearby park.

As people looked on at Natsu in shock as they couldn't believe what he had just done, even though many felt Gray had deserved it for trying to antagonise him. Through the hole in the wall they could see Gray laying there motionless as smoke came from his body.

They could easily see that he had suffered quite a few wounds as some blood could be seen running down his face and chest, which became visible after his shirt had been blown off by the force of the impact.

Natsu in the meanwhile, merely lowed his arm before continuing out the door as if nothing had happened. As Natsu could slowly be seen disappearing in the distance Makarov appeared in the hall.

"What the hell happened out here?".He demanded to know."Why is there a hole in the wall and Gray laying outside injured?".

Everyone was quiet, not quite sure what to tell their Master. Eventually Mira stepped forward.

"Natsu just went crazy that's what happened old man".She exclaimed."He blow a hole in the wall and Gray with it".

"That's not what happened and we all know it".Countered Erza, who had finally recovered from the shock of what had just happened."When Natsu came out of the library he was annoyed by what you had done. When Gray overheard us talking he tried to annoy Natsu further by commenting on it, but when Natsu ignored him and tried to walk away Gray ran in front of him trying to get a reaction, which he eventually did when Natsu short a burst of Light Magic at him blowing him through the wall".

"Hmm… is this true everyone?".Question Makarov. See the nodding of heads Makarov sighed in despair."From the sounds of it Gray had it coming, but that doesn't mean it was acceptable to do that. I will have to have words with Natsu when he returns".

" In the meanwhile, could someone pick up Gray and put him in the infirmary, it looks like he's going to need a few bandages. Also someone ask the carpenter to come out to plug the hole in the wall".

While Makarov was finding out what had happened, Natsu had been walking further and further away. He was heading in the direction of his house. Yesterday afternoon he had grab a mission request from the board and took it him with him intent on doing it in a few days after he had finished in the library. But seeing as how that plan had been ruined he had decided to just go and do the mission request, hence why he was going to his house to retrieve it. He had also planned on getting a change of clothes, after all the ones he had on at the moment he wore when he planned on just sitting and reading.

It might sound a little strange to have a pair of clothes for just reading, but they were extremely comfortable and perfect to just laze around in all day.

Once he had gotten to his front door he removed a key from his pocket, unlocked the door and proceeded to walk in. As he looked around he noticed how spartan his home actually was. All he had actually added to his home was a table and chairs in the dining room and a bed in the bedroom. Aside from the other necessities such as food for the kitchen and toiletries he had added nothing else. This was partly due to the fact that he didn't have the money to add unimportant things but also because he didn't care enough to do so. Not that it mattered since he only really spent time here to sleep and nothing else.

Why spend money on things you weren't going to use right.

Anyway, Natsu quickly moved into his bedroom and discarded his clothes and grab a new set. The new clothes consisted of form fitting black formal trousers, an expensive purple shirt which he quickly tucked into his trousers, formal black shoes and to top it off a long black trench coat that reach down to his calf's.

The clothing may seem like something that a member of Blue Pegasus was likely to wear. But Natsu viewed it as while he was representing the guild on these missions he had best look presentable. Plus they were surprisingly comfortable and didn't restrict his movements during combat.

Now that he was appropriately dressed Natsu moved downstairs to his dining room where he had left the mission request. The mission itself wasn't too difficult, he just had to kill a couple vulcans that had been harassing a nearby right. But Natsu didn't pick it for the ease of the mission, but for the reward.

The reward was listed as a rare book that was said to contain information on types of Lost Magic was a category of Magic that had been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. It is a form of magic that has long been forgotten and is very rare. Knowing a Lost Magic is said to bring one closer to the "Source of Magic".

Seeing that the book was stated to contain knowledge of Lost Magic Natsu knew he had to complete this even though it was against Guild policy he took the request from the board so that no one else could do it.

You might be asking,"why is it against Guild policy, it's a request people take them to do all the time it's what Guilds are there for". And you would be correct, but it was against Guild policy to remove a request from the board and then proceed to not complete it for several days. This was against Guild policy because otherwise people could just grab a load of the best requests and then slowly do them over time to prevent other people from having them and this was seen as unfair.

It was for this reason that Natsu took the request without telling anyone. It maybe unfair to the others but there was no way he was going to allow someone to do this request and get the book to just not use it. Whereas he would actually use the book and the knowledge it contained. After all what he had said to Erza wasn't a lie. The best way to be prepared was to utilise multiple Magic Types. And adding a Lost Magic to that list was a chance he couldn't afford to lose, seeing as how they're generally much more powerful than more normal and common Magic Types.

As Natsu looked over the request he noticed that the location was quite far from here. As a matter of fact it was in another country altogether. The Mission Request was located in a neighbouring country called Bosco.

Unfortunately there was no direct train route to Bosco. This was mostly due to unstable relationships between itself and Fiore. This would mean he would have to walk most of the way, a journey that would take several weeks.

But the journey was worth it. After all a reward like this was too much to give up just because a little he would be fine.

Who said he had "An Unhealthy Obsession?".

 _Year;783_

 _Location;Solitudinem, Desierto_

" _Now that I look back this really was the beginning of the slippery slope I found myself on. If I had only managed to curb my obsession, my addiction I wouldn't be standing here alone right now". Stated the man as he continued to gaze into the fire._

" _Not that it matters any more"._

" _I don't have anywhere left to return I have left is this.I must not give up. I will find it eventually"._

" _I can make things the way they were before."._

" _All I need…_

 _Is Fairy Heart"._


	4. How Did I Get Into This Situation?

**How Did I Get Into This Situation?**

Year;X777

Location; Fiore-Bosco Border, Fiore

The Fiore-Bosco Border set an imposing site if it was your first time seeing it. It had large twenty feet tall metal wire fence that ran along it's entire Guard Towers rose out of the ground every fifty metres, each one manned by five Border Guards at all times, every guard a highly trained soldier in the Fiore Imperial Army and every Tower had enough provisions and weapons to last for weeks without resupplying in the event of an attack.

Now you may be asking why all this is necessary. While Fiore was a peaceful country and got along with most of it's neighbours, Bosco wasn't one of them. And although the two countries weren't openly hostile to each other they maintained an unstable and cautious relationship between them.

This mainly stemmed from one divisive issue.

Slavery.

While Slavery had been completely outlawed in Fiore for over Two Hundred years, in Bosco it was a different matter. Bosco relied heavily on slavery and contained the world's capital for slave trading. Although extremely frowned upon in Fiore, this alone wasn't enough to cause relations between the two to be so bad. No. Relations between the two countries were so bad because of how Bosco got their slaves.

Once Bosco had no more people they could enslave in their own country, they turned to their neighbours. Now, when the slave trade first started this wasn't a problem, seeing as how all countries did the same thing back then. But when the other nations decided that slavery was unacceptable in the modern age, Bosco failed to get the when they could no longer legally buy slaves from other nations. They started to steal their citizens instead.

This undoubtedly caused relations between all of Bosco's neighbours to essentially die overnight. It got so bad at one point that One Hundred and Fifty years ago, Fiore, Iceberg,Seven and Stella all grouped together to invade Bosco in an attempt to completely annihilate the Slave Trade. And they were successful. For over Half a Century the Slave Trade didn't exist.

But within the last Century it had been making a reappearance. While Fiore was distracted with the Second Trade War, and the other nations with similar events. Bosco had seen it as an opportunity to recreate the Slave Trade.

Now the question has to be asked. "Why don't they just invade to destroy it all again?". And they would have, if Bosco hadn't gotten a bit smarter about how they do things.

You see One Hundred and Fifty years ago during the first invasion, Bosco didn't allow any slaves into their Armed Forces. But now, all the low level soldiers were actually slaves. Only the high ranking soldiers like the officers and generals were actually Bosco citizens.

And this was the problem. If the countries were to invade again, they would have to fight an Army of the people they were trying to save, meaning they would have to kill thousands of slaves in the process. This left them in a difficult position. Invade and end up killing those you wanted to save. Or do nothing and let them suffer.

That was why tensions had been so strained for a Hundred years. Although that doesn't mean they did nothing. Every now and then spies were sent into Bosco. Their mission, to locate a group of slaves, free them and bring them through the Fiore Border. Once past the Border Bosco could do nothing. As along as the operative didn't get caught, then Fiore could claim that the slaves got free by themselves and crossed the Border without aid.

It was a perilous edge to be standing on. But it was worth it.

It had taken Natsu ten days to walk to the border from Magnolia. Although he didn't have to walk the entire distance he had rather enjoyed the journey. He had always liked being out among nature, but it wasn't until now that he actually realised just how much. After all, aside from the few missions he had been on to earn the money to buy his house he hadn't really left Magnolia since he had joined the guild.

And even if the final location had been what the locals called,"A cacophony of stuck up pricks and complete bastards", Natsu was quite looking forward to entering another country. It was after all his first time doing so.

As he approached the guards manning the crossing took notice of him and stepped in front of him.

"Halt". Said the soldier as he raised his hand in a stopping motion."What reason do you have to enter Bosco?".

"I'm from the Magic Guild Fairy Tail and am crossing to complete a Mission Request".Replied Natsu as he reached into his bag to remove the Request to show to the guard.

"Hmm…".Said the guard as he inspected the Mission flyer."You sure what wanna do this job boy? Bosco isn't exactly friendly to outsiders even if they're kids. They will just as likely try to make you a slave as anyone else".Warned the guard.

"I'm certain. Beside anyone who tries will find I'm much more trouble than I'm worth"Responded Natsu as he hinted towards his sword tied to his waist.

"Haha, I like your style mate and if you wanna go into that shithole I can't force you not to". Replied the guard as he and his friends had a good laugh at Natsu's words.

"Open the gate boys! Someone wants to go through!".

After these words the large gate that separated Fiore from Bosco slowly started to open.

As Natsu started to move through the gate he heard the guard call after him."Hey kid, the place you're looking for is about Twenty Five Miles from here. Just follow the main road and you'll get there eventually, but be on the lookout for slavers as they commonly patrol the roadways."

"Thanks for the tip". Shouted Natsu in reply as the gate started to close."I guess I better get a move on if I want to get to the village before nightfall".

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia, Fiore

As Natsu was moving through the border into Bosco, a different scene was unfolding in the Guild Hall. Erza was currently asking anyone who would listen as to whether or not they had seen Natsu.

"Levy, Cana you wouldn't of seen Natsu around have you?".Asked Erza, as she walked up to the table they had been seated at.

"Sorry Erza, I haven't seen him since he blasted Gray through the wall".Replied Cana.

"Yeah sorry Erza same here".Agreed Levy.

"Where the hell is he then?".Questioned a concerned Erza."Everyone has said the same thing".

"Who cares where he went, we're better off without him".Stated Gray, who still had bandages wrapped around his chest from where Natsu had hit him.

"Gray, if you don't shut up I'm going to make what Natsu did to you look like nothing". Angrily replied Erza as she turned to face Gray with a furious look across her face.

"Erza,Gray enough, I don't want you two fighting".Said Makarov as he moved to stand between the two before anything happened."Gray I think it's best if you don't say anything, after all it was your mouth that got you in trouble before".

Gray didn't reply but instead chose to walk away and take a seat at a table as far away from Erza as possible. After all, she scared him shitless most of the time.

"Now Erza tell me what is wrong". Said Makarov as he turned to face her.

"It's Natsu Master". Replied Erza."No one has seen him he over a week and no one knows where he has gone".

"Hmm… have you been to check his house?Maybe he just wanted to be alone for a while".Theorised Makarov.

"I already checked he isn't there".

"That is strange indeed".

"Hey Gramps". Cut across the voice of Laxus.

"What is it Laxus?".

"What happened to that mission about killing vulcans where the reward was a book on magic?"Laxus Questioned.

"A book on magic? Oh no". Makarov said as he gained a look of dread.

"What's wrong Master?".Asked Erza, even though she had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I think Natsu may have taken that mission". Replied Makarov."And that is not good".

"Why wouldn't that be good Master, at least we now know where he is right?".

"That would normally be a good thing, but it's the location of the Mission that has me worried".

"What do you mean Gramps?". Asked Laxus, as the worry in Makarov's voice had garnered the attention of the surrounding members.

"The mission location is a village in Bosco". Stated Makarov."I was going to make it a S-Class request because I didn't want younger members going their but it appears I was too late and Natsu grabbed it before i could".

"Bosco! But there are slavers there".Shouted a bordering on hysterical Erza, as the mention of the place brought up bad memories of her past."We have to stop him!".

"I'm afraid it is mostly likely too late. He has probably already entered Bosco".Replied Makarov. It was easily visible to everyone that this recent development had him deeply worried.

"So what do we do?". Questioned Levy.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for now but wait and hope he comes back alright".

* * *

While Natsu made his way to the village the mission was located at he noticed something. While Bosco's people and the way they treated those they considered lower than them was absolutely disgusting, the country itself wasn't. Natsu had heard Bosco was famous for it's never ending forests that were so large and full of life but he had never believed it. But now that he was seeing it with his own eyes he could honestly say that the stories did them no justice. They were astounding.

With Unusually large Oak, Teak and Redwood trees, surrounded by Amaryllis, Aster, Gladiolus and Iris flowers it made for a very vibrant and mesmerising display. Wildlife was just as abundant as Natsu could easily see; Foxes, Rabbits, Owls, Woodpeckers and even some Wolves roaming around going about their business, whilst paying very little attention to him.

Unfortunately Natsu couldn't continue to enjoy the scenery as he could see the village approaching quickly. The village itself, unlike the forest, seemed rather unimpressive. It looked like dozens of other villages he had seen before, with wooden houses of varying size, stone pathways that all lead to the centre of the village, where laid a well and a large building which was obviously the village council building.

As Natsu entered the village he took note of the fact he was being watched. And he didn't mean discreetly either or by a few people. Everyone in the village had essentially stopped to look at him. Were they so unused to seeing a foreigner? But this wasn't what had really caught his attention. What had was the slaves he could see scattered around the village, with a metal collar secured around their necks and with shabby clothes worn away by hard work. They too had stopped to look at him.

When one of the villagers took notice of this he lashed out against a young lady ,around Natsu's age, with the wooden pole he was holding in his hand.

"Why the fuck did ya stop huh!?". Shouted the elderly man, as he whacked the woman across the back.

"Arrrggghhh!". Screamed the woman."I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again".

"You're right it won't". Replied the man, as he raised his arm up again.

"Cause I'm gonna teach you a lesson so you know not to stop until you are told to!". He stated as he swung his arm down, pole in hand.

The pole never reached the woman as before it had even moved close to her it had been sliced in half and the man had a sword pointing at his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?".Asked Natsu as he pressed his sword against the old man's throat."If you or anyone else here tries some shit like that again, I'm gonna cut your arms and legs off. Understand?". Stated Natsu as he flared his Magic Power so everyone around him could sense it.

"Why you little-".Tried to reply the man before Natsu pressed his sword even harder against his throat, as a sliver of blood started to run down its length. "I said, you understand, right?". Repeated Natsu slowly.

"Yes, I understand".Submitted the man as he glared at Natsu angrily, whilst also trying to move away from his sword.

"Good".Replied Natsu as he moved his sword away from the man's throat."As long as you understand".

After this Natsu started moving towards the Village Council Building where he was supposed to meet the Mission's requestor. While doing so he could feel the glare of every Bosco villager glaring at his back for daring to interfere with the beating. Not that any of them had the courage to do anything about it. " _Cowards"._ Thought Natsu.

As he entered the Village Council Building he took note of how much more luxurious it was in comparison to the rest of the village. It had high ceilings and marble flooring. Gold inlays surrounding the door frames and multiple expensive paintings hung up on the wall. Whoever ran this place certainly made sure no expense was spared when building this place. Shame they couldn't do it for the rest of this shit-hole.

As Natsu walked towards the reception the woman manning it took notice of him.

"How can i help you sir?". She asked as a smile adorned her face.

"I'm here in regards to a Mission request that was made". Responded Natsu as he produced the flyer from his bag before passing it to her so she could take a look.

"Oh I see".Replied the woman."Well then I will take you to the Mayor as he's the one who made the request". She stated before standing up and motioning him to follow.

Natsu followed the woman down the hallway before approaching a door which the receptionist quickly opened and ushered him in.

"Excuse me Mayor, we have a man here regarding the Mission Request you posted".

"Oh I see, thank you for bringing him Shimi."Said a large man that was identified as the Mayor.

The man was large, very large. Natsu hadn't thought there could be a man this large, and by large he didn't mean tall or muscular. No, he meant fat. This man was as wide as a whale. The worst part was the man's suit was obviously far too small for him as Natsu could see the shirt straining to stay shut. Apart from this he looked like your everyday person. With brown hair, green eyes. Nothing special.

"My name's Lloyd Jackson, I'm the Mayor of Woodham village". Stated the now known Lloyd, as he moved to stand in front of Natsu.

"I'm Natsu, a mage".Replied Natsu in kind, intentionally leaving out where he was from or what guild he was apart of."I heard you have a problem with vulcans straying a bit to close to the village".

"You heard right". Confirmed the Mayor."They have been causing all kinds of problems recently and we just don't have the manpower to deal with them".

"Well that's why I'm here right".

"Indeed it is".

"Before you give me any details i want to confirm something". Said Natsu."The reward you offered, the book, does it really contain what the request say's it does and if so, why would you give it away?".

"The book has exactly what the flyer stated".Responded the man."And the reason it's the reward is because no one here can use the damn thing. So instead of having to pay with money, why not use the book".

"I see, in that case I will accept the job request". Stated Natsu as he couldn't believe that this guy was willing to part with such an incredible item for a mission as simple as this.

"That's excellent!". Replied the Mayor Happily."The Vulcans have been camped out in the forest west of here. From what I heard there was said to be around about ten of them so be careful and don't let one of them get the jump on ya".

"Thanks for the information. I'll get right on it".

* * *

As Natsu approached the forest the Mayor indicated as having contained the Vulcans he thought back to the young woman from the village."I hope she is ok". Natsu said to himself. Although he didn't regret interfering with the beating she was going to receive he was concerned that he may have made things worse for her. After all it wouldn't surprise him if the old man he had threatened tired to take his frustration out on her.

"I'd better check on her when I leave".

Once Natsu had entered the forest it didn't take him long to find the Vulcans as they came straight to him.

Vulcans are large, anthropomorphic monsters that resemble primates. They possess distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears, and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head. Vulcans have gargantuan arms and sequentially large hands that attach to their muscular torsos. In comparison to their upper body, Vulcans possess a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos.

There are many different variates of Vulcan. This includes; Mountain Vulcans, Gorians also known as Forest Vulcans and Rose Vulcans. The type that appeared here were Gorians or Forest Vulcans. This species has their fur colored green and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears, and facial features colored a bright shade of purple. Unlike Mountain Vulcans, their eyes evidently lack pupils and seemingly glow. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of green and the decorative pattern on their arms consists of five pink hearts on each arm. There were ten as the Mission Request had stated.

Although Vulcans look physically imposing it was not their physical abilities Natsu had to be careful about. It was the type of magic they utilised. Vulcans were very skilled in the use of Take Over Magic.

Take Over is an advanced form of Caster Type Transformation Magic. It essentially allows the caster to "Take Over" the power of an entity and use it to fight, it can also sometimes add special skills or abilities such as flying. Natsu new of Five Main Types of Take Over. The First was "Beast Soul", which he knew Elfman could use, this type of Take Over allowed the caster to transform parts or even their entire body into that of various monsters. The Second Type of Take Over is "Animal Soul", it is very much the same as "Beast Soul" but instead of monsters the caster can transform into various animals,Lisanna could use this type of Magic. The Third Type of Take Over Magic was known as "Satan Soul",this allows the caster to transform into various demons, Mirajane used this type of Take Over. The Fourth was "Machina Soul", this version allows the caster to transform parts of their body into that of machines, Natsu did not know anyone that could use this type. The Fifth Type of Take Over and the most rarest was called "God Soul", this type of Take Over was said to allow the caster to use powers of various God's. Not that it actually put them at a God's level it just allowed them to use similar powers.

This ability to use "Take Over" is what made Vulcans dangerous, specifically because of the manner Vulcans used to fight. Vulcans were rarely seen by themselves. There was always several of them in one place. They would attack in waves and from multiple directions wearing down their opponent until it was weak enough for them to "Take Over".

That was what Natsu had to be careful of. He needed to do whatever was required to ensure that this wasn't a prolonged fight, because if it was the risk of them performing a successful "Take Over" increased.

The Vulcans moved quickly to surround him on all sides, ensuring that he couldn't run away.

"You go no further human!". Spoke the Vulcan standing directly in front of him." Go away before we crush you".

" _Go away? I've never heard of a Vulcan trying to convince someone to go, normally they just attack as soon as they spot someone nearby. What's going on here?"_.Natsu thought to himself, finding the Vulcans behaviour strange.

"That's not gonna happen I'm afraid".Replied Natsu." You've been causing problems for the local villagers and it stops today".

"If you no go then we crush you!". Responded the Vulcan as they all moved into an attacking stance, Natsu doing the same as well.

For a few moments no one moved, the tension in the air being palpable. Suddenly, from Natsu's three o'clock a Vulcan leapt forward at speed, raising his large arm behind him in preparation to strike. As the Vulcan swung his fist down towards him Natsu turned to face it, quickly ducking underneath the blow and stepping forward, as he did so Natsu swung an open palm towards the Vulcan which made contact with its back before casting a spell.

"Raikóhó". Natsu spoke out loud before a massive burst of yellow energy shot forth from his palm straight into the Vulcan, consuming it in an instant. The burst continued onwards and forced the Vulcans behind Natsu to have to jump away to avoid being hit, one of which was to slow and was consumed as well, causing it to be dragged along by the spell as it still moved forward destroying several trees in the process before dying out.

" _Two down, Eight to go"_. Natsu thought to himself as he quickly moved in preparation to strike again.

This time Natsu struck first, quickly casting another spell."Sweep away the Darkness! Rain of Light!". Shouted Natsu as he extended both hands forward and multiple rays of light shot out, all of which quickly locked onto a Vulcan and raced towards them.

All the Vulcans successfully jumped out of the way, but Natsu had anticipated this, in fact it was what he had hoped for as he quickly jumped forward towards the closest Vulcan placing his hand on the hilt of his sword as he did so. As the Vulcan landed and looked up it saw that Natsu was right on top of him. With no time to react it stood helpless as Natsu drew his sword and slashed hard across its waist bisecting it in the process.

Immediately Natsu was forced to turn around and raise his sword in defence as Two Vulcan's fists slammed into the blade. The strength of the blow was too much and Natsu was sent backwards and straight into a tree, grunting in pain as he did so.

Natsu quickly regained his composure and prepared for another attack which came soon after. A Vulcan had jumped into the treetops above before pushing off a branch and quickly started to descend towards Natsu.

With only seconds to spare Natsu coated his sword in Magic before swinging it forward towards the approaching Vulcan, sending out a crescent shaped wave of Light Magic that hit head on killing the Vulcan instantly. Unfortunately the now deceased Vulcan didn't lose it momentum and he was forced to roll to the side to avoid being hit by its corpse as it crashed head first into the tree breaking it in the process.

As he regained his footing and looked up he was forced to roll to the side again as a Vulcan picked up a large boulder and threw it at him. As the boulder landed it carved its way into the ground and caused dirt and dust to fly into the air creating a smokescreen for Natsu to hide in.

Several seconds passed as the six remaining Vulcans waited for the dust to dissipate, but suddenly two more crescent shaped waves of energy flew out from the smokescreen. It missed all the Vulcan but it wasn't them it was being aimed at.

The two energy waves cut straight through some trees causing them to topple down towards the Vulcans. As five of them moved out of the way one hadn't noticed the quickly approaching tree and was summarily crushed by it.

The smokescreen had now gone and Natsu was visible again. The five Vulcans decided to all attack at once this time as two jumped into the air aiming to land directly on Natsu's head, while the other three ran towards him at high speed.

Natsu moved quickly to protect himself from the onslaught as he channeled Magic into his sword before stabbing it into the ground." Shield of Light, Protect Thee From Evil". He chanted as intertwined hexagonal barriers formed a dome around him. The Vulcans quickly slammed into the shield, but as they tried to move away they found themselves unable to.

Natsu quickly added another incantation to his spell."Shield of Light, Reflect Evil From Thy Gaze". After the Secondary chant the shield shone brightly for a moment before a shock wave was emitted from it throwing the Vulcans in Multiple directions.

The Five now remaining Vulcan all stood up once more. They all stood in the same positions as when the fight had first started but this time closer. The perfect distance for Natsu to strike with this next attack.

"Oh God".Natsu chanted as a stream of Light Magic moved down the length of his blade."As Your Child I Beseech Thee. Offer Thee Thy Power To Rend These Vast Defilements From Your Realm!".

As Natsu continued to chant his sword begun to shine brighter and brighter.

"Strike Out! Cut Down! Remove Thee From This World!"Continued Natsu as he moved his sword across his body.

"SLASH OF THE RIGHTEOUS GOD!". Exclaimed Natsu at the top of his voice as he swung his sword out. In doing so a large stream of Light burst out of his sword in all directions and continued on for fifty metres before fading away.

For several seconds nothing happened. But all of a sudden the remaining Vulcans dropped to their knees as their heads fell from their shoulders and roll around on the ground.

Natsu stayed standing completely still for a while before sighing and relaxing his body." Well I'm glad that wasn't too hard". Said a relieved Natsu as he returned his sword to its sheath.

"But still those Vulcans acted strange in the beginning. I've never heard of one trying to get someone to leave voluntarily". Mused Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"They came from that direction".Stated Natsu as he turned to face the place the Vulcans had appeared from.

"I suppose it might be worth a look".

As Natsu moved in the direction the Vulcans appeared from he noticed that the forest was quickly increasing in density. It wasn't just the forest either it was the wildlife as well. Once again they seemed to have no concern with him being in their presence.

After Natsu had moved about Five Hundred Feet from the sight of his battle the forest had become so dense he had trouble moving through it. But all of a sudden he appeared in an open clearing. When he looked out into the field he spotted something.

"That's a…"

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Woodham Village,Bosco

As Natsu walked into the Villages Council Building he walked straight past Shimi not even stopping to speak to her even when she called out to him to stop.

He soon found himself outside the Mayor's Office where he could hear screams coming from inside. He quickly ripped the door open and what he saw inside disgusted him. He saw the Mayor and the Old Man from earlier along with several others all pinning the young woman he had saved down on the table as they were trying to remove her clothing.

"N-Natsu my boy, you're back early".Stuttered the Mayor at the shock intrusion of his office.

"What are you doing?".Questioned Natsu in a quiet and calm voice.

"W-what do you mean Natsu?".Lloyd once again stuttered out as sweat began forming on the top of his head.

"I asked you, WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING!".Shouted Natsu as his voice got louder and louder the more he spoke, veins beginning to becoming visible on his forehead as his anger grew.

"What does it matter to you boy".Replied Lloyd as he started to gather his spine."This has nothing to do with you, you're just here to kill the Vulcans".

"Oh yeah, I killed the Vulcans".Said Natsu."But I found a lot more than just Vulcans in that forest".

"And what do you mean by that".

"I found the true reason you wanted those Vulcans killed."Replied Natsu as the other men in the room moved away from the girl to stand beside their Mayor." You didn't want the Vulcans killed because it threatened your villagers no. You wanted the Vulcans killed so you could get to that building without being attacked!".

"What building?".Questioned Lloyd as his men moved to grab some weapon that were scattered around the room.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what building I'm talking about".Stated Natsu as his hand slowly moved towards his sword. "The building hidden away in the centre of the forest. When I found it I decided to have a little look around and what I found makes me gag. It's your little "Fun House", where you take slaves when they have either no longer become useful to be killed or were you sexually assault them! And from what I had to guess you used the place pretty often as it's the only way the animals there wouldn't be bothered by my presence because they were already used to being around humans!".

"You fucking idiot you couldn't just do the job you was hired for could you boy!".Seethed Lloyd."Now that you have found out we're gonna have to kill you!".

"You're wrong Lloyd".Replied Natsu as he slowly started to draw his sword.

"The only one dying today… IS GONNA BE YOU!". Screamed Natsu as he launched himself at Lloyd with speed that the other men could barely see.

Lloyd didn't even have a chance to defend himself before Natsu plunged his sword through the man's head, killing him instantly. Blood spraying out the back like a hose covering the wall and flooring in crimson.

The other men moved towards him in a swarm intent on killing the young man. Natsu reacted quickly pulling his sword from Lloyd's head and moved sideways to dodge a wild blow from a club, before moving and slashing the man from shoulder to hip, blood spraying across his face as he did so. He was dead before he hit the ground as well.

Natsu shot his hand out quickly grabbing another man by the neck before squeezing hard and crushing his windpipe. He released him as the man's hand reached up to grab his neck as he gasped for breath, blood dripping out of his mouth.

All that was left now was the old man from earlier.

"Y-You're a Monster!".Screamed the old man as he backed into a corner.

"That's right I am a monster".Replied Natsu."I'm a monster that kills other monsters. Before I told you if you raised a hand towards that woman I would cut your arms and legs off. Guess I should go through with that now right?". Questioned Natsu before he quickly slashed his sword at the man's arms and legs cutting them off.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!".Screamed the man in pain as he fell to the floor. Natsu simply turned around and walked away knowing that he was going to die shortly of blood loss anyway.

Natsu turned his attention to the girl who had crawled away into the corner while Natsu was killing the men. Now that he had a proper look at her he could see she was quite pretty. She was around his age with brown hair, heterochromatic eyes of blue and green and soft facial was thin, but that was no surprise as he doubted she was fed well.

"It's ok, I wouldn't hurt you".Stated Natsu softly as he put his sword away and knelt down to her level whilst remaining a couple feet away.

"Y-You won't?".stuttered the girl. It was obvious she was extremely frightened.

"I promise, I won't hurt you".Reassured Natsu.

"T-Thank you".She said."For stopping them.I didn't want them to…". She stopped mid sentence, struggling to complete what she was saying.

"It's ok you don't need to say anymore".Replied Natsu."What's your name?".

"Elise".She said quickly."My name is Elise".

"That's a very pretty name Elise. Now we need to leave here, someone was bound to hear what happened and it won't be long until they arrive". Stated Natsu as she stood up in preparation to leave."Can you walk?".

"Yes I can walk".Elise responded as she stood up. A little shakily at first but she quickly gained her bearings."What about the others though?When they find out what happened and that I'm missing they will take their anger out of the others".

"Where are the others?".Asked Natsu.

"They are locked in a barn during night time, it's close by". Answered Elise.

"Okay, if you can guide me there then we can get them all out but we will need to be quick". Said Natsu as he quickly grabbed the book that was offered for the reward and made his way to the door.

"Okay follow me".

Natsu and Elise quickly snuck out of the Village Council Building and made their way to the edge of the village. Luckily it was now Midnight and the moon was obscured by clouds making them almost invisible.

As Elise lead him to the edge of the village a large barn quickly came into sight.

"That's where the others are kept".She told Natsu. As they approached he noticed there was a large padlock on the door.

"Step back Elise while I cut the lock off".Said Natsu as he drew his sword and slashed the lock in two before pulling the door open.

The sight inside wasn't a pretty one. Dozens of people were inside all were malnourished, all having chains around their legs to restrict movement in an attempt to stop them from running away even if they did get out of the barn.

"Everyone get up we need to go"Called Elise quietly whilst moving around the barn shaking people awake.

"Elise you're ok".Said one of the men inside as he woke up."And what do you mean go?".

"I mean we are getting out of here, Natsu is going to help us".Responded Elise as she moved towards the door.

A look of shock spread across everyone's face before it quickly turned to one of pure happiness. They all started to get up and move towards the door where Natsu stood ready to cut off their shackles and set them free.

Once the last person was outside and had their shackles removed an elderly woman asked the obvious question. "Where do we go now?".

"We are going to head north to Seven".Replied Natsu.

"Why Seven and not Fiore?".Questioned Elise."It's closer to here then Seven".

"Yeah but once the authorities find out what has happened here they will move to the Fiore border as it is the most obvious place to go to. When they do that we will have little chance of getting through".Replied Natsu.

"But the Seven border is miles from here".said another person.

"Don't worry we will make it, I promise".Responded Natsu."But we need to get a move on if we want to stand a chance at all so move it".

Everyone nodded their heads and started to move north towards Seven.

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Bosco-Seven

It had been a long journey but their goal was finally in sight. It had taken a week of travelling to get here and several close calls but they had made it. As Natsu had predicted the authorities quickly moved to block the road to the Fiore border when they discovered what had happened. But even then they were forced to move only at night to avoid the patrols on the main roads.

Natsu was currently carrying one of the elderly slaves on his back as she had tired just several miles from the end.

"What did I tell you guys huh?".Question Natsu."It may have taken a while but we made it. Just a bit more and you will all be free".

"You were right Natsu".Replied Elise as a smile started to spread across everyone's faces at the thought of no longer being slaves."All he have to do is make it past the border and we are free".

"We should make it through without problem".Natsu Declared."The other nations oppose slavery vehemently and will always help those that manage to get away".

Just as Natsu finished speaking a guard shouted at them."Halt! Who are you and what do you want?".

"My name is Natsu and we seek safe passage into Seven away from the slavers".Replied Natsu.

"They are all Slaves? Open the gates! Let's get them through quickly!".Shouted the man as other guards moved to open the gate.

"Come on get through".Said another guard as they ushered them into Seven.

Once everyone was through the guards quickly closed the gates. It was only now that the slaves realised that they were truly free. Many begun to let out cheers of joy while others simply stood there as tears streamed down their faces. All in all Thirty Eight people had been freed in the improv rescue.

As Natsu stood there with a large smile spread across his face the guards started to move around, passing out food and clothing, checking if anyone had any injuries and guiding them all to shelter.

A large man wearing different clothing to everyone else approached Natsu."Are you the one who brought them all here".He questioned.

"I am".Replied Natsu as he turned to face him.

"My name is General Richard Augustine". The man introduced himself as."And I believe I speak for everyone here when I thank you for your incredible actions".

"Thank you but no thanks are required".Replied Natsu."After all I only did what I felt was right".

"Perhaps but they should still be said".Retorted Augustine.

"If you need anything please don't be afraid to ask. It is the least we can do for you. Now if you please excuse me I will need to report what was happened to my superiors". Said Augustine as he turned to walk away.

It was three days later and Natsu had decided it was time for him to depart. Stood in front of him was all the people he had recused, with Elise standing directly in front of him. All of them looking much better than they had just a few days ago.

"Thank you Natsu".She said as tears threatened to escape her eyes."I never imagined I would be free again. We all owe you such a debt of gratitude". Everyone else nodding their head in agreement.

"You all owe me nothing".Replied Natsu."I merely did what I felt was right. I require no reward for that".

"Even when you say that I still feel like we owe you something".

"In that case this is what you can do to repay me".Natsu Said earning everyone's attention.

"Live."

"Live a life with no regrets. Live a life that is worth a reason to live and never let it go, no matter what".

As she heard the words Natsu spoke Elise's tears started to stream down her face. Not being able to contain herself she leapt forward and wrapped Natsu in a large hug.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed while sobbing into his chest.

"Thank you so much! For everything"

"I know. I know what I'm going to live for. I'm going to live, so I can show the same kindness that you have shown us to others".

A large smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around the still crying Elise." That sounds like a good reason to live".

They stood there for several minutes before pulling away from each other, smiles adorning their faces.

"Look after yourself Elise". Natsu spoke while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I will. But you have to promise me you will do the same".Replied Elise as she wiped her tears away.

"You didn't even need to ask".Said Natsu as he turned to walk away."Goodbye Elise".

As he walked down the road he could here everyone shouting "Thank you" and "Goodbye". Although this wasn't what he had expected when he came on this mission he was glad in the end that he did. Even though it meant his hands was now stained in blood, if given the option to redo this mission all over again he would do the exact same thing every time.

But he couldn't help but wonder,

"How Did I Get Into This Situation?".

* * *

 **A/N**

And that is chapter four of "Hope From The Past" I hope you enjoyed it.

This chapter has been my longest so far and also the most mature of them. It also contained my first fight scene so please let me know what you think of it and what I could improve on.

I will be attempting to make the following chapters this long but it all depends what the chapter is about.

So please let me know what you think and I will try to take all criticism with an open mind.

Thanks alot, bye.

 _ **Techniques/Spells**_

 _Raikóhó- A concentrated beam of Light Magic shot out from the palm of the hand and destroys everything in its path. Takes the appearance of a large bolt of lightning._

 _Rain of Light- Multiply rays of light shoot out of the hands and locks onto targets before causing blunt force or piercing damage._

 _Light Shield- A Light barrier which can take the shape of a dome. Made up of multiple overlapping hexagonal pieces._

 _Kojutsu Eishó- A type of incantation that is spoken after performing a spell to increase its strength or to add an effect. Used to add a secondary ability to Light Shield._


	5. Why Do They Judge Me?

**Why Do They Judge Me?**

 _Year; x784_

 _Location; Woodlands near Magnolia, Fiore_

" _Sensei…"._

" _Hmm...what is it?"._

" _Those men, do you regret killing them?"._

" _No I don't, they deserved what they got"._

" _But the Master says that killing is unacceptable and that we should never do it"._

" _Makarov speaks kind words but they aren't always suitable for the real world. If I hadn't of killed those men they would have gone on to do even more horrible things to even more people. How could I stand there and do nothing when I knew I had the power to stop it"._

" _But you didn't have to kill them. You could have stopped them in other ways, the law could have stopped them"._

" _And this is why I say Makarov's words aren't suitable for the real world. The place that I killed those men at, it was perfectly legal for them to do those things without repercussions and as such what I did was the only way to stop them"._

" _But don't misunderstand me, killing should not just be done on a whim. It should only ever be used as a last option or when the person is so irredeemable that it is better for others that they no longer lived"._

" _I see. Sensei...is it easy to kill?"._

" _Is it easy to take a life? Yes and no. Having the ability to kill someone is not hard, after all life is so fragile. Is it easy to have the mental capability to kill and not be affected by it?. No it is not. And it never should be, because if it ever does then it means you have truly become a monster"._

" _If you are to take anything away from this conversation. Then let it be that the words people say don't always reflect the situations we find ourselves in. Makarov's rule that you should never kill, although we wish it could be true, isn't always possible. Do you remember what I taught you? About the way we should try to live our lives"._

" _Yes. Never be cruel, never be cowardly, and if you ever are, always make amends"._

" _That's right Wendy"._

" _Always make amends…"_

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Road Leading To Magnolia,Fiore

The sun had just risen when Natsu had arrived at the outskirts of Magnolia. He was tired, as was evident by the bags underneath his eyes. It had been Fifteen Days since he had left Elise and the others behind. Fifteen days of constant walking, whether it had been; sunny, cloudy or rainy he had walked, only stopping to rest for a few hours before moving on again.

As Natsu walked further into Magnolia he could see the shop owners coming out to prepare for the day ahead. They lifted up shutters, cleaned windows,put out fresh produce. As Natsu walked past he caught the smell of fresh cakes from a nearby bakery. Unable to resist he found himself walking into the store, uncertain of what to buy.

As he entered he was met by the smiling face of an elderly woman who had been sweeping the floor with a Broom.

"Good morning son, what can I get for you?".she asked as she made her way to the counter whilst putting the broom away.

"Urr…. I'm not really sure".Admitted Natsu sheepishly."I was just walking by when I smelt something and before I knew it I had walked inside".

"Haha. If the smell is what caught your attention it means I must be baking something you like".Replied the woman as she gave a small chuckle.

"It does smell amazing in here".Answered Natsu as he looked over all that was on offer."Hmmm….. They all look so nice, I can't decide. What do you recommend?".

"Hmmm…. I would suggest the Swiss roll".The elderly woman suggested as she pulled out a plate of the most delicious looking cake he had ever seen.

"It's a type of sponge cake that has been rolled and filled with either whipped cream, jam or icing. Here have a taste". She stated as she cut off a piece for him to test.

As Natsu tasted the Swiss Roll he couldn't believe how amazing it tasted."Wow! This is amazing Miss, I definitely want some more of this.".He stated as his mouth basically salivated at the thought of having more.

"Of course my boy".Replied the elderly woman as she placed some more in a bag for him to take with him."That will be One Hundred and Twenty Five Jewel please".

Natsu quickly reached into his wallet to grab the money required, before passing it to her and a little extra. "Please keep the change you deserve it". He said as he walked out the store.

Now that he had walked out of the store and was back on track, Natsu had to decide where he was going to go. He supposed it would be best for him to go to the guild first and let them know he was ok. He had been gone for Thirty Five days after all, but he was too tired to care and just wanted to find a bed and sleep on it for the next day at least. So with that decided he made his way towards his house.

Once inside his home he quickly removed his coat and shoes before walking into the kitchen. He was glad to see that nothing had changed since he had been gone. He placed the recently purchased cake on the work top before moving to empty his bag.

As he slowly removed his belongings from his bag he eventually got to the book he had taken from Woodham Village. Although he really wanted to take a look he decided it would be best if he slept first. Because he knew that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop for at least several hours. So he placed it on the work top with the rest of his belongings before moving upstairs to his room, where he quickly stripped off his clothing and jumped into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

It had been several hours since sunrise now and things were in full flow down in the business centre's of Magnolia. Among the hussle and bussle we find Erza walking down the street towards her most favourite shop in the entire world. Now if you didn't know Erza at all you wouldn't think that this would be her favourite shop, but if you did know her even a small amount it makes perfect sense. The shop was of course a bakery.

This bakery Erza had been visiting since she first joined Fairy Tail. In that time she had become quite friendly with the elderly woman that run the shop, it did make sense, after all she was there everyday with the only exception being if she was away on a mission.

"Good morning Rachel".Erza called out as she entered the bakery.

"Erza my dear it's lovely to see you".Replied Rachel happily with a large smile on her face."I have your regular order right here ready for you".

"Thank you Rachel".Thanked Erza as she took the package from her hands."Has something happened today Rachel, cause you seem even more happy than usual".

"Oh just a nice young man that came in first thing this morning".Replied Rachel as she thought back to earlier on."He was very kind and even left me a nice bonus when he purchased a Swiss Roll from me this morning".

"He left a tip did he".Asked Erza."I best be careful then otherwise he might replace me as your favourite customer". Erza said in a joking manner as she handed over the usual amount of money to Rachel.

"He might, after all he could become a regular as well as he did seem to love the little taster I gave him earlier". Replied Rachel, keeping the banter between the two going.

"As a matter of fact I think he is a member of your Guild".

"Really?What did he look like?".

"If I remember correctly, he was wearing a purple shirt that was tucked into black formal trousers, a long black trench coat and black formal shoes".

"That sounds more like something a member of Blue Pegasus would wear than a member of Fairy Tail".

"Oh, he also had pink/salmon coloured hair with black stripes running through it". Finished Rachel as she thought back to this morning harder.

As soon as Erza heard the last bit of information regarding the mystery man's description her body turned rigid." _Pink/salmon hair with black streaks through it? But the only one in the guild with hair like that is…"._ Immediately after her thought process she ran out the door into the street, not stopping even when she could hear Rachel calling after her.

She charged towards the outskirts of town, not slowing down for anything as she forced people to jump out of her way to avoid getting run over." _It's him I know it". Erza thought to herself."Where has he been for the last month?Doesn't he know how worried we all were?"._

As she continued to charge down the street she could see a building in the distance rapidly coming into view. When she got to it she stopped suddenly before banging on the door multiple times with such force it seemed as if she was trying to knock the door down.

"Natsu are you in there!?". She shouted while still pummeling the door. "Open up now!".

For several seconds nothing happened. But then she could hear someone muttering curses from the other side of the door before it was quickly opened but a drowsy looking Natsu.

"Who the Fuck is trying to rip my door off?". He said as he wiped his eyes, still not fully awake yet.

As he looked forward and spotted Erza he just stood there for a few moments unmoving before saying.

"Erza?What do you want?".

This evidently wasn't what she wanted to hear from him as she started to clench her hands into fist and her body started shaking. "What do I want?".She repeated softly.

"You disappear for over a Month and the first thing you say to me is,"What do you want?"". She reiterated as she started shaking even more than before.

Suddenly she lashed out with a fist, planting it straight into the still drowsy Natsu's face with force, causing him to get thrown back through his hallway before landing in his dining room.

All of a sudden Natsu was wide awake in shock."What the Fuck Erza? Why did you hit me?". Natsu questioned angrily as he moved a hand to grasp his aching face.

"I hit you because you're an insensitive Bastard, that's why!".Replied Erza with equal vigour as she stormed into his house, down the hallway towards him before standing directly in front of him glaring at him from above.

"Just because I didn't come by the Guild first thing this morning doesn't mean you can hit me in the face!". Stated Natsu as he moved to stand up.

"Besides, I was dead tired when I got back and no one was gonna be at the guild that early anyway".

"That doesn't mean you don't even bother Natsu!".

They stood there staring at each other, trying to regain their breath after shouting at each other. Once they had done so and calmed down a bit Natsu spoke first.

"I'm sorry for not dropping by okay. But I truly was exhausted when I got back this morning. I had been walking basically non-stop for the last Fifteen Days after all".Said Natsu as he tried to placate the girl.

"You have to understand Natsu, we were all so worried. I mean you left without a word to anyone."Erza explained to him."No one knew where you had gone or if something had happened to you. You sent no message so we didn't know what to think".

"Okay, I admit that wasn't the best thing to do".Admitted Natsu."Honestly I didn't really think about it when I left.I'm sorry for worrying you".

Erza stood just staring at him for a bit before saying."As long as you don't do so again then I accept your apology".

"I won't. I promise".

"Good". Replied Erza."So, how was the Mission? Did you complete it?".

"It was fine, nothing too difficult or special". Natsu answered, intentionally leaving out any details.

"I see. Well in that case get dressed, we're going to the guild so Master can see that you're ok". Insisted a blushing Erza, as she only now noticed his lack of dress.

Natsu sighed in defeat at the request."I was hoping to get a bit more sleep before doing so but I don't think I have much of a choice. Just give me a second to get ready".

As Natsu moved upstairs to get dressed Erza took the opportunity to look around his home. It surprised her at how bare it was, half the rooms had nothing in it still and he had moved in nearly two months ago now." _Why doesn't he have any more belongings?".Questioned Erza._ She was brought out of her thoughts as Natsu reappeared down the stairs now dressed in the clothing Rachel had described to her earlier.

"Let's go then". Said Natsu.

"Let's". Replied Erza with a nod of her head.

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia, Fiore

In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall things seemed relatively fine. People were drinking, eating, talking, laughing, all things you would expect to see. But sat on top of the bar with his eyes closed was a pensive looking Makarov. This was an unusual sight to see as normally the small Guild Master was joining in with everyone else, but not today.

It had now been over a month since Makarov had last seen or heard from Natsu, and it had him concerned. It wasn't the thought that Natsu could get harmed whilst on the , he knew the child was strong enough to fight off most things he would come across. He was more concerned about What he would come across. The sights one could see in Bosco was not something anyone of a young age should be witness to. Makarov could only hope that Natsu would keep his head down low and be in and out of the country as quickly as possible.

If Makarov was honest with himself he felt rather guilty about Natsu taking off on this Mission. If he had allowed Natsu to continue to research the books he had found in the library then maybe he wouldn't have gone on this request." _No Makarov".He thought to himself."What you did was to keep him safe nothing else"._

"Master!".Someone suddenly called out, knocking him from his thoughts.

As he opened his eyes and looked up to see who had called him his eyes landed on Erza who was standing at the next to her was the person who had just occupied his thoughts for the last hour.

"Natsu you're back".Commented Makarov, drawing the attention of everyone else."Come over here so I can get a better look at you".

Natsu did as he was asked and moved towards the Master with Erza following behind. As he stopped in front of Makarov it was clear that he was looking him over, searching for any obvious signs of injury. When he found none he looked Natsu in eyes for for a few moments, his face remaining expressionless before it turned into a large smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're ok my boy". Stated Makarov in a cheerful tone as others around them shared the sentiment." You gave us quite a scare when we heard you had gone into Bosco".

"So I've heard Master".Replied Natsu."And I'm sorry for any unnecessary concern I have caused everyone, it was not my intention to do so".

"All that matters is that you've come back unharmed ". Replied Makarov, his words heartfelt."I have to ask, how did the mission go?".

"It went fine Master. There were no issues at all. But I did get a little sidetracked on the way back when I stopped off to have a look at a few places that caught my attention".Responded Natsu. He knew lying wasn't exactly the best idea as it could get him in trouble later on, but he wasn't entirely sure on how well Makarov would take the news of what he had done. Not that he thought Makarov would be angered at him freeing slaves, but more the fact that he killed people to do so. People could be finicky about that kind of thing.

"I see. Well that's good to hear, but next time you do a bit of sightseeing please at least let us know beforehand. It could prevent issues in the future".

"I will".

"In any case, let's party to celebrate your safe return!". Declared Makarov as he received a roar of approval from everyone as things started to get underway.

Multiple people came up to him to see if he was ok and to ask question about his time in Bosco. Natsu for the most part only told them the bare bones of what happened and left the more sensitive parts out. Some people even asked about the book he got from the mission and if they could have a look at it at some point. In which he replied he hadn't really had a chance to look at the book yet so he didn't know what it contained.

Things were going smoothly for a quite a while as everyone got back into the routine of what constituted as a normal day in Fairy Tail. In others words, lots of beer, laughs and fights. That was until a man appeared at the door.

The mysterious man was wearing what appeared to be a full-bodied grey chainmail, covered by a blue and yellow striped robe that went down to the thighs and had a zip at the front, trousers of matching colour scheme that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots and to finish it all off he had a blue bowl shaped helmet on his head. In the man's right hand appeared to be a spear. The spear was nothing special. It had a wooden pole with a red tassel tied where the pole met the blade. He appeared very formal and stood with his back straight and rigid.

"I am looking for Master Makarov Dreyar".He announced out loud.

This caused people to start whispering to each other in hushed tones. After all the only time official looking people asked for the Master was when someone had destroyed something of considerable value and had pissed someone in either the Council or the Government off.

"I am Makarov Dreyar".Declared Makarov as he moved to stand in front of the man.

"Master Dreyar, I am here looking for a Natsu Dragneel who is a member of this Guild, is he not?I would like to speak with him". Stated the man in a very formal manner.

This confused Makarov greatly. Natsu had only recently become a member of the guild and hadn't done very many requests, as such he hadn't done enough to earn a name for himself, so why would his name be known to either the Council or the Government. Nevertheless he called Natsu over.

"Natsu, could you come over here please".

As Natsu moved to stand next to Makarov he could feel everyone's eyes bare down on him. As he stepped in line with the Master the official looking man looked down at him.

"You are Natsu Dragneel yes?". He questioned.

"I am".Replied Natsu.

Once Natsu had confirmed his identity the man reached behind his back to grab something before moving it back showing everyone a scroll. The man quickly untied the ribbon around the scroll before unravelling it to read the contents.

"By The Decree Of His Royal Highness, The King Of Fiore, Toma E Fiore. The Presence Of Natsu Dragneel Is Immediately Requested To Attend An Audience At Mercurius Palace, Corcus, With His Majesty In Relation To Your Recent Excursion To The Country Of Bosco". The man declared in a loud and formal voice."I, Under His Majesty's Order Am Here To Escort You There".

Once the man had finished silence reigned supreme for a while. No one could believe what they had just heard. The King of Fiore had requested that Natsu have an audience with him. At the Royal Families home. Over his Mission in Bosco. That made no sense, Natsu himself had stated that nothing special had happened whilst he was in the country.

"H-His Majesty".Makarov stuttered out in disbelief. Never had he thought that the King himself would be the cause for this visit. But why? Why would he be interested in Natsu's Mission. Unless something did happen there. Something Natsu had purposefully not told them. But what?

"I see". Was all Natsu said before moving forward to stand next to the guard."I agree to meet with His Majesty".

"Very good sir".The guard said in response."Let us leave immediately then". He stated as he turned around to leave, Natsu by his side.

"W-Wait a moment". Makarov said calling after them, causing the guard to turn to face him.

"I can't in good conscience let Natsu go by himself".Stated Makarov."And as such, even though His Majesty has not asked for my presence I wish to accompany you".

"His Majesty expected this to be the case and as such he has extended the offer for you to accompany us as an observer". Replied guard."Now we must be on our way".

"Yes, of course".Replied Makarov as he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in."Everyone behave yourselves while I'm gone".He called out to the rest of the guild as he moved to leave with Natsu and the guard.

Once they had left everyone erupted in speculation over what they had just witnessed.

"His Majesty requested Natsu personally!".Exclaimed Wakaba.

"Did you hear what he said? Regarding Natsu's Mission in Bosco". Stated another member.

"What the hell is going on?".Question Mirajane.

All the while Erza just stood there unmoving. She had no idea what was going on and this worried her. Natsu had just gotten back and now he had to go again, under the King's command no less. What the hell was happening? What the hell had Natsu got involved in whilst in Bosco?All she knew was that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Outside Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Fiore

Once they had left the guild Natsu, Makarov and the guard had made their way down the path until they got to the main road. Once there they spotted an expensive looking carriage, that had garnered quite a lot of attention from the locals, waiting for them with another guard standing with the door open.

"Please make yourselves comfortable inside the carriage as the ride to Crocus will take a few hours".Said the guard as he moved to take the reigns.

Natsu and Makarov quickly climbed inside and sat down. After doing so the second guard closed the door and moved to sit next to his counterpart before the carriage started moving down the stone pathway.

"Natsu, what is all this about?".Question Makarov."What really happened in Bosco that you haven't told us about?".

Natsu sat there for a few seconds without saying anything, looking out the window as they left Magnolia. He suddenly said,"You'll find out soon enough", before continuing to gaze out the window not saying anything else.

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Crocus, Fiore

The journey from Magnolia to Crocus had taken several hours as expected, and during that time Natsu had not said another word, thus making the journey much more tense. But now they were approaching their destination.

Mercurius Palace was an extremely large and tall building, appearing as one of the most visible elements in the valley where Crocus was located, and towering over all of the city's other buildings. Mercurius Palace was a very intricately decorated and designed castle that appeared to consist of a number of different buildings that had been fused together to create one massive superstructure. Large rectangular shaped windows could be seen all across its structure and tall spires reaching high into the sky. It truly did take the appearance of a Palace fit for Royalty.

Once the carriage had stopped outside the entrance the guards quickly stepped down and lined up opposite each other before opening the carriage door allowing Natsu and Makarov to exit. Upon doing so they were quickly ushered into the Palace by the guards and into the foyer before being instructed to wait.

After they had waited for several minutes a butler had appeared and informed them that the King was ready to see them now, but also reiterated to Makarov that he was only there as an observer and was not to speak unless asked too.

As they moved down the hallway, trailing behind the butler. They couldn't help but appreciate the design and decorations that were on display. It screamed of nobility, but wasn't so in your face that it was distasteful. They could see many statues of kings from bygone eras and paintings from famous artists. But what surprised them was how many pictures were of local areas, such as the Crocus marketplace or the Woodsea Forest.

After enjoying the decorations for a while longer they arrived in front of a large ceremonial door. This was the door that lead to the throne room. But before they entered the butler had something to say.

"When you go in you are to bow your head to His Majesty and be respectful when you speak to him. Master Makarov after bowing you are to move off to the side so you may observe only. Is that understood?".

"It is". They both replied in a serious tone.

After doing so the butler turned before pushing the doors open and walking inside, them following quickly behind.

To say that the throne room was impressive was an understatement. Large ornate windows lined its walls depicting various events of the past, marble pillars with gold leaf wound around the top and bottom. Crystal Chandeliers hung from the ceiling along side banners with the Fiore Flag embroidered on them. And there sitting at the end of the room atop the throne sat the King himself.

Toma E Fiore, the King of Fiore, was in a single word. Short. As a matter of fact his feet didn't even reach the floor from his seating position on the throne. Toma was indeed a very short man with white hair and a white moustache. He was wearing navy blue and white striped overalls held together by a belt, all of which was underneath a red cape with golden tassels he wore on his shoulders.

"Presenting Natsu Dragneel & Makarov Dreyar to His Majesty Toma E Fiore, King of Fiore". Announced the Butler loudly and clearly whilst the two of them bowed before Makarov quickly stepped to the side as instructed of him.

"Natsu Dragneel, I thank you for coming so quickly, we have much to discuss". Stated Toma as he addressed Natsu."You must be wondering, why you are here?Correct".

"I believe I already know the reason you have asked for me Your Highness". Replied Natsu.

"And what reason is that then?".Questioned Toma.

"You wish to know what happened whilst I was in Bosco". Answered Natsu.

"Indeed I do".Toma confirmed."I was quite surprised when I received a message from the Government of Stella saying that they had been informed by one of their Generals; a General Richard Augustine, that a man had come through their border and was accompanied by Thirty Eight Slaves that he stated he had freed".

Off to the side Makarov had to visibly stop himself from shouting out in surprise." _Thirty Eight slaves!?What the hell did Natsu get involved with!?"_ Makarov thought to himself. Before Toma continued speaking.

"I want you to tell me everything that had happened whilst you was in Bosco, and the events that lead to your freeing of the slaves".Stated Toma as he waited for Natsu to begin.

"Very well Your Majesty".Replied Natsu as he prepared to start his story."It started when I had just crossed the border into Bosco…".

For quite sometime Natsu spoke of his time in Bosco and what had occurred there. From the moment he entered the Country, when he entered the forest and noticed the animals took no notice of him, when he first entered the village and stopped Elise from being beaten, his meeting with the Mayor, his fight with the Vulcans and the discovery of the hidden building, all the way to the moment they passed into Stella.

After Natsu had finished his retelling of the adventure Makarov could barely keep his mouth shut, but he knew he had to or he could insult the King. Toma in the meanwhile had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm… so that's what happened". He said as he stroked his moustache." That is much more than I had expected".He admitted.

"I have several questions I would like to ask you Natsu".

"I will answer as best I can Your Majesty."

"Why did you choose to cross the border at Stella and not Fiore?".Questioned Toma."From what I understand the village was not far from Fiore so surely it would have been quicker for you to cross there than Stella".

"While it is true that Fiore was closer, it was also the obvious route to take".Responded Natsu."Once the authorities had been informed of what had happened they would have moved to block access to the borders and with Fiore being the closest it was the one they would have suspected we would most likely go for. But by going for the Stella border we were able to throw them off the trail, making things easier for us".

"I see, indeed a very sound idea".Agreed Toma."One last question if you will. The Mayor and the other men, the ones that were trying to rape that girl. What happened to them?".

"I killed them, Your Majesty".

At these words Makarov could no longer hold his tongue."WHAT!".He shouted before quickly quieting himself and remembering his place. But despite Makarov's outburst Toma took no notice of him, his sight squarely set on Natsu.

"And why did you do such a thing?".He asked.

"What those men were trying to do was vile".Stated Natsu as he clenched his fist together whilst remembering the sight."And it more than likely wasn't the first time they had done so either. Men like that. They don't deserve to live in this world, so I took them out of it".

"I see".Replied Toma."And I agreed with you Natsu. I have a daughter, some years younger than yourself, and the thought that someone could do such a thing to her. It makes my blood boil". Stated Toma as anger leaked into his voice.

"And so I thank you Natsu Dragneel".

"I thank you for doing what many are incapable of doing. For doing the right thing".Finished Toma."If there's anything you desire as compensation for your actions, then name it and it shall be so".

Natsu thought for a while on this. Although he felt he truly didn't deserve any compensation for his actions, this was too great an opportunity to simply pass. And as such he made his request.

"If I may be allowed Your Majesty".He said."Mercurius Palace is renowned for having an extensive library. With your permission, I would like to make copies of some of these books to take with me".

"If that is all you desire then so be it. Let my butler know the types of books you wish to have copies of and I shall have him do so immediately and send them to you at a later date". Declared Toma as he stood to move in front of Natsu."Thank you for coming Natsu, and for indulging my request. I see a great many things in your future Mr Dragneel. I shall be watching with great interest from now on".

With that said Toma left the room, leaving Natsu and Makarov to follow the Butler to the exit of the Palace. Once there Natsu made a list of books that he was interested in having copied and gave it to the butler.

"His Majesty has arranged for you to stay at a hotel in Crocus tonight before having the carriage return you to Magnolia. Have a good day Gentlemen". The Butler finished with before walking back inside and closing the door.

Natsu and Makarov climbed into the carriage before being taken to the hotel Toma had arranged for them. Neither spoke anything to the other, even as they exited the carriage and and went to their rooms.

No one said a word.

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Magnolia, Fiore

Natsu and Makarov were currently sitting in the carriage as they approached Fairy Tail. Neither of them had said a word to the other still. Natsu just stared out the window, while Makarov had a thoughtful look on his face for the entire journey.

Was they arrived outside Fairy Tail the guards opened the door for them to exit out of before climbing back on the carriage and leaving. Still without saying a word Natsu and Makarov walked into the guild. The atmosphere inside wasn't one that would regularly be seen at Fairy Tail. Everything was silent. Barely anyone spoke, no one was fighting, no one was doing much of anything but sitting there drinking.

Once someone had spotted the Master and Natsu walk in everyone went to go and swamp them with questions. But one look at their faces and they knew it wasn't a good idea. Makarov moved to take his normal seat at the bar while Natsu stood in the middle of the hall.

No one did anything. Eventually Natsu moved to walk away before he stopped when he heard Makarov's voice.

"Natsu".Makarov said to him in an emotionless voice."Why didn't you tell me of what happened?".

Natsu didn't speak for a while, just standing there with his back to him. Eventually he turned around and said,"Because of this right here. To avoid this conversation I knew was going to come if I had told you".

"Natsu. What you did. Is incredible".Admitted Makarov."You freed Thirty Eight people from Slavery, and then led them on a week long journey, while dodging Military patrols and search parties to get them to safety".

As Makarov said this the others found themselves standing in complete shock and awe. Natsu had freed so many people and led them to safety!This was amazing!Why would he hide this them from?

"But... ".Makarov continued." You killed people to accomplish it".

This stopped everyone in their tracks. Natsu… killed people? H-He committed the Guilds ultimate taboo. He took life. The shock and awe that was present before turned into disbelief. Natsu, who was barely a teenage had killed someone.

"People?".They heard Natsu question."They weren't people Makarov. They were monsters".

"They were living people Natsu".Stated Makarov as a frown crossed his face. "Why would you do such a thing?".

"Because it was what was right, if they had-"

"It is never right to kill Natsu!".Makarov cut across."There are other ways to stop people than killing them".

"And what way was there Makarov!".Shouted Natsu in reply."You weren't there! You didn't see what they were doing to Elise! So don't you dare sit there after the fact and say there was another way, cause there wasn't one!".

"If I hadn't killed them they would have gone on to abuse, to kill and to rape others. Without guilt, without remorse. And each one they had gone on to do to would have been on me! Not you! I would have to live on for the rest of my life knowing that I let those monsters continue on, ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO GUT THEM LIKE THE FUCKING PIGS THEY DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!".Shouted Natsu in raging anger as his Magic flared up so much it started crack the floor.

"It is the fact that we refuse to kill that makes us different than them Natsu. There is always another wa-".

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THEM! THEY WERE VILE AND EVIL AND DESERVED EXACTLY WHAT THEY GOT! IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS JUST AS BAD AS THEM, NOT ME!".

Natsu shouted this before turning away and storming out of the guild, his Magic power still raging. As he turned he could see the eyes of his fellow Guild Mates. Some showed understanding, but the majority. He could tell they sided with Makarov and felt disgust at him.

* * *

Year; X777

Location; Natsu's Home, Magnolia, Fiore

By the time Natsu had gotten home he had calmed down enough to reign in his Magic. It had caused quite a few civilians to run away from him or have trouble breathing from the pressure as he passed by.

To get his mind off what had just happened Natsu had decided it was time to read that book. That would certainly keep him occupied for a while. As he sat down at the dining room table and opened the book he found a contents pages at the front. He found several things that didn't really interest him such as Communication Magic or Telekinesis. Eventually he reached something that did catch his attention.

"Mirror World? What's that".He questioned before deciding to have a read.

He spent the rest of the day and a large portion of the night reading the book. But all the time he had a question pestering him from the back of his mind.

Why?

Why Do They Judge Me?

* * *

 _Year; X784_

 _Location; Woodlands near Magnolia, Fiore_

" _Bye Sensei, see you soon!"_

" _Goodbye Wendy, have fun"._

 _Once Wendy had disappeared from view the man who was sitting on a boulder sighed as he placed his arms on his knees and leant over, looking at the ground._

" _The words I spoke to you werent lies Wendy. Killing should never be easy, and I hope you're never in the position where you need to"._

" _But if you ever are, always remember to feel something"._

" _After all. I couldn't bare the thought of you being a monster"._

" _I couldn't bare the thought of…_

 _You being like me"._

* * *

 **A/N**

And that is chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please let me know what you think of it and areas that I could improve in.

I have actually had this chapter ready for about a week before posting but I wanted to wait and see what kind of reaction I got from the previous ones before I did so. But seeing as it's been a week and the amount of views have not really increased much I think it means i need to post something for it to be seen by people.

But please do let me know what you think, even if it is bad. I just been some direction on the way to go forward.

Thank you for reading and see you around.


End file.
